


Reconciliation and Retribution

by Anais_Silveas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All my fics are written in evernote, F/F, Help, I didn't prepare tags for this one, Oh uh Catra Redemption arc, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, So this is what I did when I finished watching for the third time, That last one's for Catra, We don't have season two yet, and can write on the go, probably, purely because I have the app on my phone, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais_Silveas/pseuds/Anais_Silveas
Summary: Um, pretty much read the tags, it's after the end of season one, Catra and Adora were together before Adora left, and that kinda ruined a buncha stuff, but Catra gets tired of the war. I'm posting this, because I'm losing motivation to write my other fic, sorry.





	1. The dream, and Aftermath

The dream started out well. Adora lay on her back, the cold tile floor of the Horde locker room below her, and the lithe form of Catra above, straddling her waist. Both were being so careful, neither wanted to hurt the other, it was their first time together, but then the scene changed. Adora knew she was She-Ra in this moment, she could feel the strength in her limbs and the power of the world behind her, but her vision was blurred by tears and pain, and anger. She looked up and saw Catra leaning over her, eyes full of hate, but something else as well, something repressed, buried beneath hurt. The warrior snarled down at She-Ra, saying nothing before plunging her clawed hand into She-Ra's chest and tearing out her heart.

Adora shot upright in bed, the cold wind from an open window spreading goosebumps across her naked body. She had expected to see Glimmer or Bow near her when she awoke, but she was alone in the room. The former Horde soldier shivered and stood from her bed. 

Adora walked to her window, feet padding silently on the carpet, and looked out to see two groups: one made up of thirteen squadrons of Brightmoon soldiers, the other made up of volunteers and princesses. The Brightmoon Soldiers held a position at the tree line of the Whispering Woods, and the princesses and volunteers were helping to clean up the aftermath of the battle of Brightmoon, tank treads were still being dredged from the river.

Catra eyed the whispering woods intensely, she had been expecting an attack for days, hadn't left her place here in just as long, even with pleas from Scorpia and Entrapta. Catra knew, she knew above everything, that retaliation would come for the Battle of Brightmoon, she knew that the charge would come from the whispering woods and that Adora would lead that charge and she wouldn't miss that for the world, but then a new thought crossed her mind: what if they were afraid? The Rebellion hadn't made a move on Horde territory in decades, they'd lost their nerve when the Princess Alliance deteriorated the last time.

Catra turned on her heel, she glared at Scorpia and Entrapta, who were huddled together on a rock, Scorpia gently holding one of Entrapta's hair-hands with her claw.

"Hey! We need to get word to Hordak. Another strike on Brightmoon is in order, we need to throw as much power as we can at it while the whispering woods is still ruined." Catra said

Scorpia and Entrapta both nodded before Catra said "I'm going into the Whispering woods on a... recon mission."

Emotions filled Catra's brain, memories raced through her mind. She remembered the night Adora left, she remembered going home to the Horde after facing She-Ra for the first time, she remembered crying over their bunk, ripping apart the bedding with her claws. Catra walked into a clearing and knew immediately that something was wrong

Adora sat alone in a clearing, the sword of She-Ra sitting next to her. Adora was meditating, trying to make some sense of her new life, in only a few months, she had discovered a magical sword, defected from the people she thought were family, and turned back an army of those same people from the capital of magical princesses, one might say that she had a crazy few months.

As Catra walked cautiously through the clearing, the trees in front of her shifted, allowing a perfect view of Adora. Catra growled, and Adora heard it. She didn't move, didn't even open her eyes, instead she simply said: "I had a dream about you last night, Catra."

The growling stopped.

"You remember our first time, don't you?" Adora continued, gesturing for Catra to join her. She didn't.

"Well, that's how it started, but then it changed... you ripped out my heart."

Catra was on top of her in an instant, her clawed hand raised, prepared to rip into the blonde's throat, but something stopped her, and instead of her claws finding Adora's throat, it was her lips.

Catra's lips traveled up Adora's throat, and up her jaw to a place under Adora's ear that Catra knew well. The feline woman kissed the spot softly before biting down and sucking Adora's skin into her mouth. Catra took her time with this, she wanted to make sure everyone in Brightmoon knew who Adora belonged to. While Catra did this, Adora's hands flailed upward, gripping onto whatever they could find, and she gasped, the sharp intake of air freezing her lungs. Adora's fingernails dug into Catra's waist, leaving four distinct bloody crescents on either side of her. Catra pulled her mouth and teeth away from Adora's neck, causing her to cry out, and began to lower her lips onto Adora's own, but a rustle from the woods around them, and the shout of Adora's name caused Catra to leap away, onto a tree and out of Adora's sight.

Glimmer and Bow rushed into the clearing, both ready for a fight, but instead found Adora lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Adora!" Glimmer shouted, rushing to her side

"Are you okay?" Bow asked, following

"I'm fine" Adora replied, laughing nervously

"Why's there a bruise on your neck?" Glimmer asked, before gasping, and saying "Were you out here gettin' freaky?"

Bow laughed, and Adora went immediately into defense mode, saying "What?! No! Of course not!"

"Was it one of the princesses? Ooh, was it Perfuma? Or Mermista? Oh no, was it Catra? Was this consensual?"

"It was nobody! There was nobody! I. Was. Alone. Gods, Glimmer, jeez."

"Whatever you say, Adora. Come on, we need to get back to the castle."


	2. Exhaustion and a Volleyball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's tired of fighting

Catra watched the three leave from her place on a branch when they finally left her sight, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree, and sighed, more confused now than ever. Did Adora still have feelings for her? Hell, did she still have feelings for Adora? Or was this just a coincidence, working out frustrations that neither had the time for? It didn't matter, Catra's mission was still the same: destroy Brightmoon and the Rebellion.

Catra walked slowly back to Entrapta and Scorpia, who were leading a small squadron of Horde Soldiers.

"Is this it? Is this all Hordak gave you?" She asked

"I'm starting to think he doesn't have much faith in you, Catra," Entrapta replied

"Yeah, and I'm starting to think I'm on the wrong side of this war. Wait here until Hordak sends more troops."

"Where are you going?" Scorpia asked

"I'm not sure yet."

The next morning Adora was awoken by a very excited Glimmer who was wearing a purple sports bra and grey shorts.

"Adoooooorrrrraaaaaaaaaa! Adora! Wake up!" She shouted, shaking the blonde's sleeping form

"What, Glimmer?" Adora asked, sitting up and holding her blankets to her bare chest

"Wellllllllll, the princesses are organizing A volleyball game!"

"Glimmer, isn't there a war going on?"

"Sure, but we think we deserve a little fun, we just beat The Horde!"

Adora laughed and said "Fine, Glimmer."

Glimmer squealed and hugged the princess, she then started to leave the room, but turned around, and said: "She-Ra isn't invited!"

The volleyball game was a simple one, three players on either team. On one side was Adora, Glimmer, and Bow, on the other: Mermista, Perfuma, and Seahawk. Frosta had neglected to acknowledge her invitation and was staying home. the six friends were standing on the shore of the Salinean sea, just across the bay from the Sea Gate. Adora was the first up to serve, and although she was not She-Ra, she was still strong, and the light ball went flying, Seahawk, the bumbling fool that he is, accidentally tripped Mermista on his way to return the ball, but Perfuma calmly stepped back, held her hands in front of her, and hit the ball upwards with her forearms, setting Mermista up for a perfect return. the blue and white ball flew over the net and sailed directly down on Bow, who confidently hit it back into the air, where Glimmer spiked it into the ground three feet in front of the other three.

"Hah! Who's a wimp now, Mermista?!" the pink-haired Princess shouted

"Still you, Glimmer, now you're just a wimp who's gonna pay," Mermista responded, serving a ball straight up, and then spiking it back to the best friends squad, Adora dove to the sand, managing to save the ball, and Bow set up for Glimmer's last spike.

As the ball hit the ground, a shadowy figure walked slowly out of the rocks near the Sea Gate, drawing all six's attention. The figure cautiously raised its hands, and then its head, and then flicked its tail, and the princesses were met with the clear vision of Catra. Mermista summoned her spear, Perfuma called forth several vines, Seahawk struck a martial arts pose, Bow did the same, having left his bow out of the way, and Glimmer summoned her magic. Even Adora stepped back from her, which filled Catra's eyes with hurt.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to talk, and - " Catra began

"Yeah, Right! Why should we believe you, Force Captain?" Glimmer shouted

"I understand. You've lost a lot to this war. Glimmer, you've lost a father, Mermista, a kingdom, Perfuma, innocence, Bow... well, I can't even say, but I've lost things too. I just want to talk to Adora."

"Okay," Adora said, walking forward before anyone could stop her

A genuine smile spread across Catra's face, a smile that wasn't filled with arrogance, or hatred, or even playful meanness, just happiness.

"Let's go somewhere else. They're gonna spy on us anyway, but we can at least feel a little safer." Adora said, grasping Catra's right hand with her left.

"Yeah... yeah, we should," Catra replied


	3. They Talk, and Catra returns to Brightmoon

Adora led Catra down the shore to a hidden cove, and the two sat down on the warm sand.

"What did you want to talk about, Catra?" Adora asked, squeezing her hand.

"Well... um... I... I wanted to apologize... for... for yesterday, and how I reacted to you-"

Adora's hand drifted to her neck and she said: "You don't need to apologize for that."

Catra gave a pained half-smile, and continued, saying "I also wanted to apologize for the pain I've caused you, I miss you, Adora, and... I don't think I can keep this up if it keeps you away from me."

"But... what you said in the ruin-"

"Was a lie. You hurt me, Adora, you hurt me when you left, and... I just wanted you to hurt too... I'm sorry Adora, and I want the rest of your friends to know that I'm sorry too."

"Catra, I-"

Adora's words were interrupted by a beeping from Catra's waist.

"What's that?" Adora asked

"Oh, it's my communicator... probably Scorpia," Catra replied. She pulled the communicator from her belt and touched it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked

"Catra, Hordak is getting pretty angry that we haven't attacked yet, where are you?" Scorpia's voice asked, slightly distorted by the distance and communicator.

"I'm... um... Scorpia, we need to talk when I get back. Um, tell Hordak to recall his troops, we can't attack now, they'll be waiting for us, we need to um... lull them into a false sense of security before we attack again."

"Are... are you sure, Catra?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Catra, it's Entrapta, I need to say that if you do this Hordak might lose even more faith in you," Entrapta said, shoving her mouth far too close to the communicator

"I'm not sure I care anymore," Catra replied.

Catra put the communicator back on her belt and turned to Adora, who asked: "what are you gonna do?"

"I have to go back, Adora. I have to get Scorpia and-"

"Catra, no. It's too dangerous."

"I have to go back, but trust me, I'll see you in Brightmoon again."

Three weeks passed before Adora saw Catra again.

Adora sat alone at the entrance to Brightmoon castle, watching the Whispering Woods as they regrew. Silence ruled the moment, not even a bird chirped, until shouting echoed across the valley from the woods, and then two figures, one of them carrying a third, burst through the treeline, accidentally slamming into one of the Brightmoon soldiers. Adora stood up and watched as the Brightmoom soldiers apprehended the two, but was shocked when they simply let them pass. It was only until they were four feet away that she recognized them.

Scorpia and Entrapta stood before Adora and the entrance to Brightmoon castle. Scorpia was carrying Catra's limp body on her claws, close to her chest, and all three were in various states of broken.

Seven weeks passed before Catra could speak again. Broken jaw, five broken ribs, bruised kidney, and internal bleeding into the stomach and liver. Hordak had put everything he had into punishing Catra, and Scorpia and Entrapta had tried to intervene, that's why the three former Horde soldiers were in Brightmoon now.

When Catra woke up, she was in an infirmary bed. Entrapta was curled up in a chair, using her hair as both a pillow and a blanket. Scorpia was outside the room, clicking her claws, but Adora, Adora stood at the foot of Catra's bed, holding the metal bar with a knuckle-whitening grip

"Hey, Adora," Catra said, in her infuriatingly playful tone, offset by the pain across her entire body

"Catra! Thank Gods, oh gods, are you okay?" Adora whispered, trying to keep from waking Entrapta

"I hurt, but otherwise... Shoulda listened to you, Adora. Shoulda known that Hordak would do this."

"Shut up."

Adora rushed to Catra's side and crashed her lips onto the feline woman's.


	4. A Panic attack, and Plans

The Brightmoon healers let Catra leave the infirmary that night. Adora led Catra to her room as the sun set, and the two fell into bed. Catra instinctively curled up at the foot of Adora's bed, as she had for years before, but Adora said: "Catra, wouldn't you be more comfortable laying up here with me?"

"Um... I guess you're probably right... I don't know if I can move though... it still hurts, a lot." Catra replied

Adora just smiled, and then she grabbed her pillows and moved them to the foot of her bed. Adora then laid down behind Catra and gently curled around her. A soft, comfortable rumbling emanated from Catra's throat, which Adora recognizes as a purr. Catra found herself trying to get as close to Adora as she could, and Adora was more than happy to oblige.

The next morning, Adora awoke before her feline companion, and watched her sleep for a few moments, before extricating herself from the tangle of limbs and blankets the two had become. Adora smiled as she looked down at Catra, then she softly kissed her forehead, and whispered "If you need me, I won't be far, just call for a guard, and they'll find me... I love you Catra."

Catra continued to sleep, so Adora dressed and began walking to the meeting hall where she knew the other princesses were waiting. As she walked, she ran across Scorpia and Entrapta, who were also walking towards the meeting hall. When she caught sight of Adora, Scorpia's eyes narrowed.

"Hi. Um..."

Adora was cut off by the giantess with the scorpion claws saying "So Catra slept with you last night."

It wasn't a question, not really, but she framed it as one, so Adora answered "Yes."

"Are you two... together?"

"I... um... I... I guess... yes. Yes, we are."

Scorpia took a single step forward and pinned Adora against the wall. "You know what happens if you hurt her, right?"

"W... what?" Adora asked, practically whispering

"We kill you with your own sword, dismember your body and bury the bits all over the planet," Entrapta replied cheerily

On that happy note, the three princesses continued on their way to the meeting hall.

When Catra awoke, the sun was high in the sky, and Adora was nowhere to be seen. Instinct and habit told her that she was late to training, but Catra knew that was wrong. There was no more training. No more Horde. No more Hordak holding threats over her head. Those were all good things, so why did she feel like shit?

Catra let out a quiet whine that sounded like a mewl and curled tighter in on herself, but that hurt, caused her chest to burn, so she let her muscles relax, at least as much as she could. After a few moments, the feline woman started shaking, and tears fell from her eyes. She somehow remembered what Adora had said before leaving and cried hoarsely for a guard.

When the guard whispered what had happened in Adora's ear, she darted out of her seat at Angella's roundtable and ran to her room. Adora flung the door open to see Catra lying in bed, curled into a tight enough ball to break her ribs again, and in the throes of a panic attack. Adora fell to her knees in front of Catra, and softly touched her arm, whispering "What's wrong? What can I do?"

Catra couldn't speak, her muscles were locked down. What she could do was grasp at Adora's hand, and shake her head. Adora calmly held Catra's hand and whispered nice things to her until her muscles relaxed, and she could move again.

Catra moved slowly. She leaned down and kissed Adora, shuddering slightly as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Adora said softly

"Hi," Catra replied

"You okay?"

"Um..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I... was thinking about the Horde."

"Speaking of the Horde!" Entrapta said, bursting through the door

"What the-" Adora said

"Entrapta, how long have you been standing outside the door?" Catra asked

"Not long." Entrapta replied

"It's been about an hour." Scorpia said, stepping through the door as well

"I can tell you about this now that I'm back on the side of good... or are we the bad guys? Honestly the difference confuses me, but, I guess we ran away from the Horde, because they were the bad guys... anyway, when I joined the Horde, I was granted access to a whoooollee lot of information. Granted, they didn't know I was accessing most of it... but I downloaded everything I could onto my handy dandy data pad. When I wasn't stealing Horde tech from the surrounding encampments, or attending boring meetings, I was analyzing the code!"

"What did it tell you, Entrapta?" Catra asked

"Wellllll, I'm not entirely sure yet, I'm still going through a lot of it, and some of it is still deeply encrypted, but I have come across quite a number of mentions of something called Operation Scorpion."

Scorpia's head cocked, and she looked around, but realized no one was talking about her, and simply wrapped her arms around Entrapta's shoulders.

"Do you know what this Operation Scorpion is?"

"Not yet, Like I said it's still encrypted, it'll take days... maybe weeks to decrypt the code."

"So... what do we do?" Adora asked, still sitting on the floor.

"We wait. Entrapta can do this, she just needs time." Scorpia said, nuzzling the purple haired scientist.

"So... I guess we have quite a lot of time to kill." Catra muttered.

"Okay guys, um... Entrapta, you need to get back on that encryption. Scorpia... I guess you need to encourage her." Adora replied

"What are you two going to do?" Scorpia asked

"We're gonna do our best to be patient, and we're gonna spend some time alone." Catra answered


	5. An Apology Dinner, and a Night Together

That night, as Adora was sleeping, Catra slipped out of Adora's arms and went to find the two people she knew could help.

Glimmer and Bow were still awake when Catra burst into Glimmer's room.

"Hi." She said cautiously, slowing as the two turned their heads toward her

"What do you want?" Glimmer asked, slipping her gloves back on quickly.

"I... need your help."

"Why would we help you?"

"Because... it's not... for me... it's for Adora."

"What do you have planned?"

"An apology dinner. For everything... for... does it matter?"

"No. Let's do it."

16 hours later Adora walked into her room. She hadn't seen Catra, Glimmer, or Bow in a day, and she was starting to worry, but when she saw the floating message written in Glimmer's magic, saying to meet her in the Whispering Woods, and to wear the Princess Prom dress, she was instantly relieved.

Adora walked into the clearing where Catra had jumped her two months ago, and gasped. Throughout the glade hung little jars of fireflies which cast a calm flickering light across the ground, and the table that sat in the middle of the clearing. The Table was draped in velvet and silver. Two tall candles stood in the center, lit but not melting, and two plates, alongside two sets of silverware sat on either side of the table.

Catra stepped out from the tree line wearing her suit, with a properly tied bowtie this time. The feline woman smiled, and said "Hey Adora."

"Catra. You convinced Glimmer and Bow to help you do this?" Adora replied, also smiling, and walking towards the table.

"Bow is our waiter, and Glimmer has been cooking... or maybe stealing food from castle. I'm a little unclear on that."

Catra reached the table first, and pulled Adora's seat out for her. Adora rolled her eyes, but secretly enjoyed the gesture.

As Catra sat down herself, she pulled a bell from her pocket and rang it, signaling Bow to gracefully walk out of the tree line closest to the castle, carrying a glass bottle of thick red liquid. Bow produced two glasses from... somewhere, and poured each of the diners a drink. As Bow walked back to his place, Adora looked cautiously at the red drink.

"It's not actually wine. Drink it, you'll like it." Catra said, closed fist on her lips, with her index finger raised to her nose. Catra watched as Adora took a sip, and smiled wider when her eyes went wide.

"Catra, what is this?!" Adora shouted

"I have no idea, Glimmer made me taste it earlier, and it was so sweet there was no way you wouldn't love it."

"So... what is this for?"

"It's an apology dinner. I felt bad, for... everything, really. Hurting you, mentally, physically, I think... it's... you didn't deserve it."

"What brought this on?"

"Um... yesterday. My... panic attack, I had a lot of time to... bring up some internalized shit... I think I learned the wrong lesson in that Ruin."

Adora reached over the table and softly laid her hand on Catra's.

"Catra, I-"

Adora was interrupted by Glimmer teleporting into the glade wearing her own princess prom dress, holding a platter with two plates on it, one with a heaping plate of chicken alfredo, and the other lamb chops. The chicken alfredo was placed in front of Adora, and Catra got the lamb.

"Thank you, Glimmer." Catra said

Glimmer didn't leave. Catra cleared her throat. Glimmer didn't leave.

"Glimmer." Catra said

"Glimmer, I think you should get back to the castle." Adora said

"Ok..." Glimmer said

"Now, Glimmer."

Glimmer teleported away, leaving Adora and Catra to their meal.

Adora was uncomfortable. She had to reach all the way across the table to hold Catra's hand, so she did what any sensible person would do: she shoved the table out of the way. They had finished eating anyway. Adora scooted her chair over so that she was next to Catra, and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Catra, I-" Adora started, but Catra cut her off

"I have missed you so freaking much." Catra said.

From her place in the undergrowth, Glimmer watched as Catra stood upfrom her chair and led Adora to the edge of the clearing. Catra carefully pushed the blonde onto a blanket, then she took off her headpieace, and her blazer, and straddled Adora.

"Bow, I have to stop this, she's just gonna hurt Adora, she's gonna rip her heart out!" Glimmer shout-whispered, as Bow dragged her away from the clearing

"She'll be fine, Glimmer. Come. On." Bow replied

The night for Catra and Adora devolved into flesh. Every inch of both of their bodies was praised, worshipped. Lips, skin, hands, feet, breasts, legs, not a single centimeter was skipped. When the two women were finally too tired to continue, Catra melted into Adora's body.

"Catra, I don't think I can move, babe." Adora panted

"I brought another blanket. Just in case." Catra replied, reaching into a bush near them. She tossed it over both of their bodies, and let Adora's presence lull her to sleep.


	6. The Truth

When Adora woke up the next morning, she was tangled in Catra's limbs. She thought about the years that Catra had slept in her bed, but this was the first time she had gotten to experience this, waking up to see the face of the woman she'd fallen in love with, had passionately made love to, that was a feeling good enough to be craved. Adora woke up her feline companion with a kiss, and untangled them both, as Catra was either too tired, too lazy, or too hurt to move.

When the two were dressed, Adora recognized that the clearing they'd eaten in the night before had been completely returned to its original state.

"Huh... Glimmer and Bow must've cleaned up after us." Catra said

"Did you ask them to?" Adora asked

"No, but it's less work for me, so I'm not gonna complain."

"Fair enough."

"We should probably get back to the castle, see if Entrapta got anywhere on that encryption."

"Yeah, you're right."

As they walked, Catra got increasingly quiet, increasingly distant, until Adora said "Hey. You okay?"

"Um... yeah. Fine." Catra replied

"Catra. You can't lie to me."

"Last night. When we were having sex... I felt your back..."

"Catra-"

"Listen, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't... They scarred... I didn't think they would... you were She-Ra, that's who I was attacking. Not Adora."

"I know that. Catra, you don't have to apologize for that, it's passed, it's over. Please, don't worry about that."

Catra stopped. Adora had walked almost a foot before she noticed.

"Adora!" Catra called, her voice wavering slightly

"Yeah?" Adora replied

"I need you... in the... in the Fright Zone... I had all this... this confidence, but now..."

"I understand. Catra, I'm with you, always, I will never, ever leave you again."

When Catra and Adora finally made it back to the Castle, they walked directly to Entrapta's room. The room was dark, lit only by green lights ensconced on the walls and the light from her datapads. Entrapta sat in a chair with wheels, focused intently on the screens. Scorpia sat behind her in a wheelie chair of her own. Scorpia's claws were whipping through Entrapta's hair, putting long lengths of it into braids, but as fast as she was braiding, Entrapta's own hair was untangling the braids. Even now, as focused as she was on the encryption, she devoted a small ounce of her attention to undoing the braids that Scorpia had lovingly crafted. This is what passed for affection with these two, this is how they showed whatever they processed as love, and Catra and Adora absolutely thought it was adorable.

"Hey guys." Adora said, leaning on the doorway

"Hi." Scorpia replied for both of them

"How is she?" Catra asked

"Oh, she's fine, tired, but she won't come to bed, so I'm doing what I always do. I'm staying awake with her, and I'm braiding her hair, and I'm worrying about her."

"HAH!" Entrapta shouted, punching the air "Scorpia, what are you doing? You know my hair doesn't like to be braided, it gets tangled." She continued.

"You seem excited, hun."

"I found iiiiittttt. Operation Scorpion! I know what it is!"

"What is it, Entrapta?" Adora asked

"Well... umm..."

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?" Scorpia asked

"Yeah babe... well, it started with you, well, technically speaking it started with ShadowWeaver. Her efforts to harness the power of the Black Garnet created a scientific program within the Horde, secret from everyone, even Hordak. After ShadowWeaver harnessed the Black Garnet's power, she started looking for ways to give that power to Horde troopers, and she thought the best place to start was with the princess who was supposed to be attuned to the Black Garnet."

"So... did it go anywhere?" Catra asked

"Data says it's still in testing. I think Hordak is gonna bring ShadowWeaver back."

Adora's body spasmed. Her heart started to beat faster, her lungs didn't seem to be able to take in enough air, her knees grew weak, her hands fisted, and she backed against the wall. Memories of her supposed adoptive mother shattered her calm, and sent the princess spiraling into panic.

Adora's attack persisted, lasted for hours, so Catra dragged her to the infirmary, hoping that someone could help.

Adora's panic attack persisted. On the second day of it, one could find Catra sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Glimmer had been working up the nerve to visit Adora, but every time she tried to go into Adora's room, she heard Catra. She heard Catra crying, or she heard Catra growling, or she heard Catra just talking. Saying sweet things to the nearly comatose princess.

Glimmer took a deep breath, and slowly pushed open the door to Adora's room. The pink haired princess walked in cautiously, saw Catra curled up on the infirmary bed, and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Glimmer rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"I wish you were actually with us, Adora. Some of your optimism would be great." Glimmer said

"Her optimism isn't real, Glimmer." Catra said, sitting up

"Oh, Catra, hi... I didn't mean to... wake you up."

"It's fine. Wasn't sleeping well anyways. It's not real. When we were young, in the Horde, ShadowWeaver did something to us, something that broke us, made it so we can't the good in people. Adora hides it pretty well, but I can see her doing it, always looking for a way out, always checking for a contingency."

"I uh... I didn't know."

"Not many people do. ShadowWeaver was always our worst fear."

"You know, you make it really hard to hate you, Catra. I used to, I really did used to."

"You should still. I'm a bad person, did bad things. Hurt you, your friends, killed Rebellion soldiers, hurt Adora..."

"...You did bad things, doesn't make you a bad person."

"It does though. I did those things because I wanted to, because they were the things that gave me power, kept me from getting hurt."

"Catra, you can't blame everything on yourself." Glimmer tugged the glove on her left hand off and then continued saying "Look at where it got me."

Glimmer held out her wrist to show Catra the five straight scars there. Catra gave short abrasive laugh, before saying "I guess you're just as damaged as we are."

Glimmer didn't say anything else, instead she stood up and wrapped her arms around Catra's shoulders. Catra, surprised, slowly raised her own arms and hugged the the princess back.


	7. Adora's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because some Shit's about to go down

At some point during her attack, Adora fell asleep. In her dream, she saw She-Ra, but not her She-Ra, this She Ra was taller, older, this was Mara's She-Ra. She stood atop a reddish rock, overlooking a strange landscape filled with brightly colored machinery. Suddenly, as though against her will, She-Ra shrank, returned to the form of Mara, and fell to her knees. Another woman rushed to Mara's side, she was young, with shining blue eyes, and brilliant red hair. Her maroon robes clung to her body, and a straw broom floated behind her.

"Mara! Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on the kneeling woman

"Fine, Razz. Just... Tired. She-Ra is becoming... more of a presence in my mind. I'm afraid that I'll lose control of her, I already have once, and now here we are, stuck in Despondos."

"You know, no one blames you for this."

"Razz, you know you can't lie to me."

"I don't blame you. Isn't that all that matters?"

Mara smiled, but then clutched at her chest, as though something in it had just frozen.

"Mara? Mara!" Razz shouted, falling to her knees next to the blonde.

"Razz, take the sword, keep it safe... look after them for me. Tell everyone... them I'm sorry." Mara replied, before she went silent, and began to transform. Starting from where her hand touched her chest, bark began to radiate outward across her skin. Her arms became branches, from her hair grew leaves, her torso and thighs grew into a single sturdy trunk, and her calves and feet became long roots. 

The Sword of Protection fell from her branches, and clattered to the rocky ground at Razz's feet. Adora saw Razz take up the Sword and take it with her as she left this place, she saw centuries pass, she saw Razz mourn, she saw Razz attempt to get rid of the Sword, but it came back every time, Mara had given it a power that it had never had, she gave the Sword power of recognition, and of love.

Even after the dream, when Adora woke up, she could only focus on one thing from the dream: Mara's eyes, her eyes as she transformed into that tree. Mara's eyes were heterochromatic, she had one blue eye, and one amber.

When Adora woke up, she found Catra sitting on the edge of her infirmary bed, and she lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her in a hug and holding her as tight as possible. Adora kissed every inch of Catra's face, before letting her go.

"Hey Adora." Catra said, relieved to see her love snapped out of her attack

"Hi Catra. I love you." Adora said, gripping onto Catra's hand

"I love you too, Adora. Are you okay?"

"Just... tell me what I'm doing is right. Tell me I won't lose control, tell me I'm using this power properly."

"Of course you are."

"Thank you... Hey Catra... I have someone that I need to talk to, will you... will you come with me?"

"Absolutely, Adora."


	8. The Tree

Adora led Catra all the way through the Whispering woods until they found Razz's hut. Adora rapped her knuckles on the outside, and waited for Razz to emerge. When the sorceress did come out, she saw Adora first, and smiled, saying "Hello, dearie! I thought you might be Mara..." Razz sbegan saying, but trailed off as she caught sight of Catra's eyes. Impulsively, Razz rushed forward to look at Catra, she squeezed the brunette's face between her hands, poked and prodded at her body, and pulled her tail, which caused Catra to shriek, and say "This is who you wanted to talk to, Adora?"

"Yes actually. Razz! I know why you're doing this, but it's not her... Mara won't ever get to come berry picking with you again." Adora said

"What do you mean, Dearie? Of course she will, she's just very late." Razz replied, walking away from Catra

"She's a thousand years late, Razz. You know why, you were there."

"No, No, she's just been busy."

"Razz. You saw her transform. She told you to look after everyone, and to tell them that she was sorry."

Razz's body language shifted, where she had been bright, lifelike, and happy before, she sank. Her shoulders dropped, her face pointed at the ground, and the area around them all seemed to turn grey, in fact did turn grey.

"She... She couldn't control She-Ra any longer, her anger, and her passion infected the warrior princess. The duality of their existence could not continue, but they couldn't exist without each other, and so she was killed, the universe, or the gods, or what-have-you, gave her the gift to end the existence peacefully, but She-Ra used it, thinking that getting rid of Mara would release her... Mara... Oh, My Mara. She was taken too soon... Would you like to meet her?" Razz said, her voice lower, more sober

"What do you mean?" Catra asked, taking her place at Adora's side

"Mara's tree... I can show you where it is, it is here, on Etheria. I have protected it since it grew from her body..."

"Yes please." Adora replied

Madame Razz led the two on another trek through the Whispering Woods, deeper and deeper into it they went, until they reached somewhat of a clearing. In the center was a tree, three hundred feet tall at the top of its c canopy, forty feet around, absolutely enormous, and beautiful, with rich, dark brown bark, and bright green and yellow foliage. Catra and Adora gasped upon seeing it, and Razz smiled for the first time since she was reminded of Mara's death. Razz guided them to the base of Mara's tree, and said "She seems happy that you are here, both of you."

Adora nodded, and said "I think she has something to show us. Catra, we need to touch the tree."

"Doesn't... Doesn't that seem a little... Oh, I don't know, Disrespectful? I mean, kind of like desecrating a body, or something?" Catra replied, hesitating

Razz laughed and said "Mara would have liked you, she would have thought you were funny."

"Come on, Catra." Adora said, and together the two touched the bark of Mara's Tree.

A jolt spread through Catra and Adora's bodies, and then they were shown a vision: Catra and Adora stood at the gates of a castle, not Brightmoon, more aggressive and looming, Adora held the sword of Protection, and Catra was wielding dual broadswords, they were both a decade older, and more scarred than ever. They stood alone, facing an army. At it's head rode a figure shrouded in darkness, and then a voice spoke in their minds, a feminine voice that Adora recognized as Mara's, saying "A New threat soon approaches, when Hordak falls, his student will rise and cast a shadow over Eternia that shall not end. She-Ra and her Companions will fall. Brightmoon will Fall. The Crystal Palace will fall. All that will stand is Grayskull Castle, and it's new Protector. The Era of Peace will cycle again and again into the Era of War. Do not let this occur. Do Not Let him Rise. End the Future of Skeletor. You must kill the one they call Keldor."

As Catra and Adora were ejected from the vision, they were met with Razz, fending off a man dressed in black with Broom. The man was attacking with a staff, crowned at the top with a ram's skull. Adora instinctively drew the Sword of Protection and transformed into She-Ra, and before anyone could do anything, she charged the man, and fought him away from Madame Razz, cutting his throat with her final swing. Catra, upon seeing She-Ra, shrunk back, her hair stood up, and a feeling of revulsion rose in her stomach. Catra had come a long way, but in her mind, She-Ra was still an enemy, and Catra knew that was wrong, but she couldn't help it.

As She-Ra stood above the bleeding body, she turned, and stared at the tree, radiating hatred. Adora wasn't doing this, she wasn't controlling the form of She-Ra, and that scared the hell out of her.


	9. Anger and Fear

She-Ra took a step closer to the tree and raised her sword, she placed the tip of the weapon against Mara's bark, seconds passed. She-Ra was angry, everyone in the glade could feel that. Catra had shrunk back so far from She-Ra that she was on all fours, her tail bushy, and her ears flattened against her head. She-Ra gave the tree a quick slash, cutting the bark, which caused two things: A pained scream came from Mara, and Catra instinctively pounced onto the eight foot tall goddess. Without thinking, Catra's claws raked across flesh, tearing down She-Ra's arms, and causing her to drop the Sword of Protection. With the sword released from her grasp, Adora regained control, and shifted into herself once again. Upon seeing Adora again, the fear and revulsion vanished from Catra, that is until she saw the bloody track marks her claws had caused. The feline woman jumped off of Adora, and ran into the Whispering Woods on all fours. Adora, now in severe pain, fell immediately unconscious, leaving Razz to pick up the mess.

Adora awoke in Razz's hut. She lay on a small cushioned bed against the wall, thin but still warm blankets covered her, and she could feel thickly rolled bandages on her arms. Catra had dug deep gouges from her biceps, all the way down to her wrists, and it was a wonder that Razz had even gotten the bleeding to stop. Razz's one-room hut was empty, no one in sight, and no sound coming from nearby, so Adora stood up from Razz's bed, and stepped outside the hut. after ten minutes of searching, Adora found a curious sight: Razz and Catra sat in a small clearing on two separate stumps, both had their eyes closed, and were breathing steadily, so Adora decided not to bother them, and instead sat just inside the clearing and watched. The sun set quickly, but fireflies kept the clearing from getting too dark, and after several hours, Catra and Razz opened their eyes.

Catra stretched her arms, and her legs, rubbing at the muscles in them, before bowing to Razz and saying "Thank you for the lesson. I know it'll take time, and patience, but I'm glad you could teach me how to... focus on those feelings, and suppress them."

"Of course, Dearie. I hope it helps you going forward." Razz replied

Catra then stood up from her stump to see Adora sitting on the edge of the forest. Her heart started beating fast, and her hands fisted, but Madame Razz's voice struck out in the glade, saying "Enough! Remember, relax, just talk, I will be in my hut if you need me."

Catra forced her hands to unclench, and took several deep breaths before quietly saying "Hey, Adora."

"Hi, Catra. Are you okay?" Adora replied

"Am I OKAY?!" Catra started to say, her voice raising with anger, and fear, but she managed to let those emotions go and reply "Yeah... Um, I guess I'm alright. I uh... I don't want to keep hurting you."

"Catra, it's okay-"

"No, it's not, Adora. I love you, more than anything, but... I'm still terrified of She-Ra, Angry that she exists, and is you... I can't... I won't come back to the castle, not yet, not... for a while. I need to learn to control my emotions, and you need to stop forgiving me, because if you keep forgiving me, and I keep doing this... i'm going to kill you."

"Catra-"

"No, Adora. You know I'm right. If Razz hadn't been there, or hadn't been able to use her magic that fast, you would be dead, you would have bled out in front of that Mara Tree, and joined the other corpse on the ground. The world needs you, needs She-Ra, it can do without me for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go home, go back to Brightmoon. I'll see you soon."

Catra and Adora returned to Razz's hut together, where Adora reclaimed the Sword of Protection, and Catra started making tea. Adora made the trek back to Brightmoon Castle alone, she ignored any questions, or greetings, and she walked to her room silently. once inside the ornate room, Adora flung the Sword of Protection out her sight, and slid down the doors crying, and that's how Glimmer found her when she teleported into the room. The pink-haired princess knelt down next to her friend, and held her for nearly an hour. When Adora stopped crying, Glimmer gently helped her up, and led her to bed, where Glimmer joined her, and kept holding her.


	10. Catra Returns

A month passed, and then a second, and peace ruled Etheria. Hordak made no moves to attack the rebellion, but the rebellion also never retaliated. It was as if they'd signed an unofficial cease-fire, that neither side knew about. Besides, what was the Alliance meant to do without She-Ra? Since the day she'd returned to Brightmoon, Adora couldn't look at the sword without guilt flooding her mind, and Anger boiling up and out of her. Glimmer had to remove it from anywhere that Adora would see it to keep her from hurting herself by punching a wall.

Adora had gone back to the Whispering Woods a few times since Catra refused to come back, she'd gone back to Razz's hut, but the old woman would only tell her that Catra had left, had made her own place somewhere in the wilderness. Adora looked for a while after hearing that, scoured the Whispering Woods, but she never found Catra's hiding place, never found the Mara tree again either, which was interesting.

On the second week, of the third month, Adora found herself sitting at the entrance to Brightmoon castle once again, she was alone, but not lonely, and she was fiddling with an instrument, something Glimmer had suggested to keep her busy. She wasn't exactly good at playing it yet, but she was learning. Suddenly, familiar feet padded up the ramp entrance-way, Adora's eyes continued up the familiar legs, and the familiar waist, and familiar chest to see a very familiar face. Catra stood at the entrance to Brightmoon Castle, her face was bright, and beaming, her eyes glittered, and a smile graced her face.

"Hey Adora," Catra said, reaching out a hand to help Adora to her feet

Instead of taking Catra's hand, Adora jumped to her feet and tackled the feline woman into a hug. No words needed to be said. Finally after a few minutes, Adora stepped back and took stock of what the other woman was wearing. Catra had donned a whitish beige poncho, and thick trousers made of cloth, on her hands she wore a pair of fingerless gloves that matched her poncho, and a silver-garnet ring. She had forgotten her usual head-piece in favor of a thin, silver circlet that held back her hair.

"What the hell are you wearing? Did you become the queen of some desert country?" Adora asked, smiling

Catra laughed, before saying "You're actually not far off. I went... travelling after the first month in the Whispering Woods, found myself caught up with a band of nomads down south, we roamed around trading, adventuring, picking up some ancient lost treasures, you know, normal things ya' do."

"Wow, must've been interesting."

"Yeah, yeah it was, but... I got homesick... I got Adora-sick... I missed you."

"I missed you too..."

Adora took a step forward, to hug Catra, but then anger flared in her mind, and she said "No. No, you don't just get a pass for leaving me. You bitch... I thought you were out in the Whispering Woods all alone, suffering, just like I was, but instead, you were off somewhere laughing it up with traders, and making yourself rich."

Catra smiled, and tackled Adora into a hug this time.

"It worked, though didn't it?" Catra asked

"Yeah, it did. Don't ever leave me again, or else Glimmer and Bow are going to pound you into the ground, and I might join them." Adora replied

Angella called a war meeting that night, With Adora back in action, She-Ra could finally lead the charge against the Horde, finally they would get Retribution for the battle of Brightmoon. With all princesses present, as well as Bow and Seahawk, the Alliance finally discussed their plans to end the Horde, once and for all.


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I fucked up real bad. I lied to you, and I'm sorry. to make up for it, here's the final chapter. I don't think this is how the show will end, but it's a convienient end to the story.

An Army marched from Brightmoon. Another month had passed since the first War meeting, enough time to rally the troops and prepare supplies for their departure. The plan was simple: the entire army would march East, passing through the Whispering Woods, before marching directly to The Fright Zone. Any Horde territory they passed along the way would be razed, and the citizens allowed to return to Brightmoon or face the consequences of running to Hordak in The Fright Zone. Scorched Earth was the only option, because Hordak would otherwise be left with hundreds of thousands of troops behind the Alliance Army, easily encircling them if he so wished.

Each of the Princesses commanded a Cohort of the Alliance Army: She-Ra led the First Cohort, one hundred and fifty nine Brightmoon Warriors, and Catra, Praetor of the Legion. Glimmer led the second Cohort, Eighty Brightmoon warriors at her back, each wielding spear, sword, and body length shield, the second and third cohorts marched in front of the first, they were Tortuga divisions, tasked with shielding She-Ra and the First Cohort from enemy siege weapons. The third Cohort was led by Bow, and as well as the spear, sword, and shield, he had equipped his cohort with incendiary devices, only to be used in emergency situations. The Fourth and Fifth Cohorts were led by Perfuma and Mermista respectively, they were cavalrymen, shock troops. many of the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts would not return to Brightmoon. Cohorts six and seven were commanded by Spinerella and Netossa jointly, they were infantrymen, they were ground forces, and the real soldiers of this battle. Scorpia and Frosta commanded cohorts eight and nine, they were special troops, ranged troopers trained to keep rushing hordes away from the Army. The tenth Cohort was heavy artillery commanded by Entrapta, because... they were robots, and they could only be controlled by Entrapta's datapad.

When the Alliance Army reached The Fright Zone, they were met with chaos. The walls of The Fright Zone were damaged, crumbling here and there, the army that they had expected to meet was just non-existent, Horde soldiers, and battle droids were aimlessly walking through The Fright Zone, helping to pick up the pieces of the seemingly ruined city. A Courier must have been contacted when the Alliance army was seen advancing on the Horde Capital, because a Horde soldier rode from the Fright Zone to meet the Alliance in No Man's Land.

"Princess Alliance, by Lord Hordak's orders, you are to turn your army away from this, our great capital, lest he is forced to destroy you himself." He read from a datapad.

Adora dropped the form of She-Ra, gestured for Catra to join her, and together the two approached the courier.

"You don't really think that Hordak is going to come down from his tower and annihilate us, do you?" Catra asked

The courier kept a bold face for several seconds, before saying "No."

"Why don't you tell us what happened here." Adora said

"Well... almost six months ago, after Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta escaped captivity, one of our battle droids started to go haywire, firing off plasma wildly, and flying around the Fright Zone, and then more and more of them started doing it. as soon as we managed to stop one of them, another sprang up and started attacking the city, it was non-stop for a few months, and then whatever caused it, started affecting the tanks. That was last week, so we're still picking up the pieces. Hordak hasn't done anything to help us, he just sits in his tower, plotting, trying to ignore the fact that his soldiers are dying trying to fix this. Horde morale is... honestly pretty low. I even overheard that there was sort of a plan to overthrow Hordak."

"Well, I think that perhaps, we should talk to Hordak." Adora said, before turning around and addressing the other princesses, saying "Come with us, we're going to bring peace to Eternia."

A little surprised, the courier led the way, taking the ten princesses to the entrance to Hordak's tower. As they passed through The Fright Zone, they were astonished by the destruction that had been wrought, the anguish that had been caused. Everywhere in the city families were picking up pieces of lost lives, soldiers were observing broken machinery, and weapons, and just shaking their heads, Catra even caught sight of Lonnie and Kyle, standing near the broken body of Rogelio, who had been caught underneath a fallen building, and a sob stuck in the feline woman's throat, she didn't bring this to the attention of Adora, knowing it best not to.

Finally, they reached the Horde Commander's quarters. Hordak was just behind those doors, and everyone here knew it. The Horde Courier opened the door for the princesses and then ran. At the sound of the pneumatic doors, everyone's body tensed, those who had weapons raised them, those who used their bodies as one, readied themselves, and then his voice came from the darkness.

"Come inside, why don't you?" Hordak said, seemingly quite at peace despite the hostile group of ten at his door

The leaders of the Alliance walked into what they believed to be the lion's den. A light flicked on at the end of the hall, illuminating the throne of Hordak, as well as the man's body. Hordak held his side with a nearly skeletal hand, his face seemed to be twisted into a visage of pain and anger. Blood, thick and black poured from Hordak's side, and his breath came in short bursts, but still his voice rang out clear and calm.

"I've been waiting for you, ever since that first battle droid went haywire. I assumed it was Entrapta's ingenious work. I checked the code myself, and I was right, though, I'm not sure she knew she was going to be the downfall of the Horde. I have had other troubles recently as well. A month ago, I sent my apprentice Keldor into the Whispering Woods to track down an immense power source that we had detected in the very center of it. Keldor decided that he wanted whatever this power was for himself, and stabbed me with an enchanted blade, hence why I sit here bleeding. I have also been expecting him."

"He won't be coming." Adora said, involuntarily transforming into She-Ra.

"And why is that, ancient beast?"

"He's dead. The power you sought was that of my old human form, the tree of Mara. He was killed in its clearing, his throat cut like livestock."

"I appreciate the just end to a traitor. You are here to kill me now, then?"

"Yes." "No." Said two voices from the mouth of She-Ra

Anger flashed in She-Ra's Eyes, but calmer, gentler forces, wielded by Adora's will prevailed. Reverting to her normal form, Adora addressed the other princesses, saying "I was meant to bring balance to Eternia. Killing Hordak places direct control of the planet into the Hands of the Alliance, and the Alliance alone. The Horde serves a purpose, they are a balance, a second side of the coin that is Eternia. the two sides have been forced against each other, forced to fight, but no longer. We will Depose Hordak, but a new leader of the Horde must be presented. One who is fair, and righteous, one who will work with the forces of the Alliance, but resist them if necessary. For Balance to be restored, the Horde must be kept."

Outrage appeared on the faces of some gathered there, but at once, Glimmer and Scorpia stepped up beside Adora. Glimmer said "She's Right, The Alliance could grow too powerful, too greedy, and become corrupted."

"The Horde doesn't have to be what it was before, no more hate or cruelty, but a check on the forces of the world. If either side gets out of line, then we have She-Ra, or Adora, to restore the balance. She herself is an example of the Duality that is Eternia." Scorpia replied

At that, the princesses assented. Catra took to the nearest medical bay, and made sure his wounds were healed herself. After that, he was granted to the custody of The Alliance Army, and placed in a prison somewhere in the Fright Zone. The Alliance Army, once told of the news, put down their weapons and got to work helping Horde citizens rebuild.

One Year Later

Today was Coronation day. After a year of Tense talks between the Leaders of the Alliance, a decision had been made, and a new Horde Leader was to be crowned. Adora had been meandering through the streets of the new Fright Zone, renamed Athbhreith in honor of its new status. Where once had been towering machines, menacing war preparations, and cramped streets, now shone advanced technology, glowing, radiant homes, and wide streets with sidewalks, and personal vehicles stretching across the city. It was indeed a very different place than what Catra and Adora had grown up in. Adora was now headed for the capital building, where Hordak's tower had been torn down, now stood a small, humble building, round by nature, it was built of marble and metal, designed to bow to the rest of the city, as a recognition of the change the Horde had made. Inside, all was ready, the seats had been aligned in front of a raised dias, a red carpet pulled attention toward the front of the room, and atop the dias, rested the new crown of the Horde, simple and humble in comparison to Angella's, made of steel, and a single garnet, the circlet was perfect for its new owner.

Adora smiled at the setting, and stepped through a side door that led to a small room. in the room was a single wardrobe, a mirror, and a folding screen set up in the corner, from behind which was coming cursing, and grunts.

"Love of mine, the guests will be arriving soon." Adora said, walking towards the screen

"Adora?!" Catra squeaked, peaking her head out from behind the screen

"Hi."

The feline woman gasped, and threw herself at her girlfriend, wearing only an unbuttoned shirt, and tight pants. Adora caught her quickly, and pulled her into a hug, saying "I'm sorry it's been so long, Angella and Glimmer had me carrying messages to all the outlying Horde Territory, just to make sure they understood."

"It's fine, I'm just so glad you're here." Catra replied

"Of course I am, I can't miss my Girlfriend's coronation."

"Can't get crowned if I can't get dressed. These pants are way too tight."

"As if. Catra, the only pants that are tight on you are children's pants."

"Okay, fine, maybe I just want you to take me out of them."

"Shut up and get dressed, I'll be waiting for you in the hall."

The coronation was short, given that the Horde had already mostly adjusted to Catra's leadership. The Coronation was really a formality, but the end was what truly made the celebration important. Adora as She-Ra knelt before the Horde leader, Sword of Protection laid flat in her hands, and said "Catra, Leadership, and Lady of The Horde, So named by those that abolished the old Government. The Sword of Protection, and the Arm of She-Ra are yours to command in the event of revolt or restoration."


End file.
